mamodospellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brago and Sherry
'Brago and Sherry Belmont' 'Background' *One of the strongest teams in the battle, as well as the fiercest. : Brago was feared in the mamodo world known by almost everyone for his power. Brago gained his reputation by training himself to become stronger, which he showed in battle even without a spell. He started the battle for king with a fierce 'I'll do what ever it takes to make things go my way' personality. But as he traveled with Sherry his personality changed into a fierce terror to a strict but kind mamodo. : Sherry was born into a rich family in France, but no matter what she did it wasn't enough for her mother as a little girl, and she was mistreated a lot. It got to the point where she tried to perform suicide until her first best friend Koko saved her life and freed her from the darkness. Sherry entered the battle with fierce determination and hatred toward mamodos even though she's helping Brago who happens to be a mamodo but for a good reason. But as the battle continued Sherry started showing more respect for those she consider as an ally. : How these two met is an interesting story. The night Sherry and Brago became a team, Koko met another mamodo name Zofis who had the ability to manipulate hearts into doing his will, and he used it to manipulate Koko and to destroy her home. Sherry came to Koko's aid to find out what Zofis did and was planning to stop them when Koko launch one of Zofis' attack spells at Sherry. Fortunately Brago came to Sherry's aid and saved her thinking she might be his human partner. : When the battle started, Brago did everything in his power to prepare Sherry for the battle and it helped all the way to the end. Although at first they would take down any mamodo that stands in their way, their experience with each other changed one and the other. : By time the ancient mamodos attack, when Zatch and his friends were willing to stop Zofis and destroy the stone of moonlight, Sherry and Brago didn't attack them as their main focus was Zofis. When they were trapped in the in-between-world with Zatch Kiyo and Ponygon, it was Sherry who agreed to team up with Kiyo and Zatch. It was also Sherry's idea to help Zatch and his friends slow Faudo down using one of their spells. : Although their most growth was during their nature of power training when Brago had to go back to his feral way and mature his mind as well as his power so that his heart properly links with Sherry's. 'Spellbook' *Black Power *Gravity Spells... **'Reis:' (Attack) A small ball of gravity fired from Brago's hand that can cause great damage **'Gravirei:' (Immobilize) Small force of gravity pressing down that can immobilize the enemy by crushing them to the ground with little movement **'Gigano Reis:' (Super Attack) A bigger stronger version of Reis fired from Brago's hand. **'Ion Gravirei:' (Immobilize) Stronger version of Gravirei that can crush a forest for miles, and if Brago turns he can crush an whole area around him. **'Dioga Gravidon:' (Ultimate Attack) A fusion of Gigano Reis and Ion Gravirei as its a huge ball of gravity with colorful beams going around the center that can crush mountains and stop avalanches. **'Barber Gravidon:' (Ultimate Immobilize/Attack) A great force of Gravity fired down that can create giant craters and cut rock easily. **'Bidomu Gravirei:' (Immobilize) Stronger version of Ion Gravirei pressing down. **'Rior Reis:' (Attack) Two spiralling version of reis fired from both of Brago's hands. **'Oruga Reis:' (Super Attack) One giant spiraling force of gravity. **'Diborudo Jii Gravidon:' (Ultimate Attack) Once giant ball of gravity with multiple balls of gravity within it that disorient space within it. (Manga) **'Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei:' (Ultimate Attack) A small sphere of gravity within a outer sphere like gravitational force. The outer force of gravity pulls everything in as the inner sphere crushes whose ever in it. (Manga) **'Nyuuborutsu Shin Gravirei:' (I think this might be a shin level spell but it could be just another ultimate Attack) Stronger version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei that sucks everything into its center to be crushed. (Manga) **'Zangu Mareis:' (Attack) Gravity force suround Brago's hand when its open, and Brago's swipes his hand across causing the Gravitational force cut through any object. **'Borutsu Gravirei:' (Immobilize/Assist) Pulls anyone into the ball of Gravity like Nyuuborutsu Ma Gravirei, but Brago can jump into the spell to attack. (Manga) **'Amu Guranaguru:' (Attack) Gravity force surrounds Brago's fist giving him a more devestating punch with the Gravitational force. (Manga) **'Berudo Gravirei:' (Defense/Attack) Gravititational force formed from Brago's open hand and Brago swipe his hand a field of gravity appeared that can attack and Defend. (Manga) **'Amu Gurabingaru:' (Attack) Stronger version of Amu Guranaguru except it works on both of Brago's hands. (Manga) **'Digou Guraviruk:' (Enhancement) Brago's body is surrounded by a gravitational force that increase his natural abilities several times. (Manga) **Kueaborutsu Gravirei:' '(Defense) A square force of Gravity pressed down that acts as a shield to block any attacks. (Manga) **'Shin Barberuga Gravidon:' (Shin Level attack/immobilize) Shin level version of Barber Gravidon that has several times the force of it and can crush most spells. Its force can be barrowed by the earths gravity, but at the same time cause damage to Brago if he use too much. (Manga) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo